Poseidon For Dummies
by RavenGirls
Summary: Information you never would have thought of in story form! Yay! Yeah so the summary sucks but there is a much better one that would be far to long to put here inside. Just give it a shot... it's a one shot. Read and review!


AU: Since you are reading this I know for a fact that you have seen the new version of the movie "Poseidon"… Yes, yes it was a terrific movie and what not but… have you ever thought… was there another way to get everyone out alive. And by everyone I don't just mean Nelson, Elana, Jennifer, Christian, Coner, Dylan, Richard, and Maggie. When I say everyone, I mean everyone who had survived in the dinning room. I understand that Jennifer, Christian, and Elana were not in the dinning room but I am not here to change the movie… just make a point… in story form.

Disclaimer: I do not own the "for Dummies" name, nor do I own anything about Poseidon

* * *

**Poseidon for Dummies**

News of the great ship "Poseidon's" ship wreck made every paper from New York to L.A. People mourned the loss of loved ones while others consoled the great tragedy. There was however one teacher that resided in New York who did not mourn. She worked at a local High School in Long Island, New York. She had straight fiery red hair, and cold icy eyes. Her mouth was always in a constant tight line… many students believed that she was just a heartless bitch. She was after all, the only teacher throughout their entire school who hadn't held a moment of silence for those who were dead, and praised the lord for the six who survived. She completely ignored it. One girl, a cousin of one of the survivors, Christian, was frustrated by the teachers lack of sympathy. Finally she had had enough.

Kelly Lithwana raised her hand sharply in the middle of her Physics class. Her short black hair seemed to gleam with the same anger her emerald eyes held. The teacher's cold eyes landed on her and she sneered at the teen for interrupting her in the middle of her lecture.

"Do you have a question Kelly?" Her voice held an edge of warning. A sign that if what she wished to asked was irrelevant it would most likely be ignored.

Kelly cleared her throat, raising her chin in defiance, "Why haven't you said a word about the ship 'Poseidon'? Many people were aboard and died. Don't you think we should show them our respect?"

Miss. Brown blinked in surprise, having not expected the question. The look vanished just as quickly as it came. She placed the ruler she was using to point to things on the board, a top her desk and walked before the class. She folded her arms over her chest her crisp clothing tightening around her at the movement.

"You wish to know why I don't mourn for those aboard 'Poseidon'. Why I don't show pity for those who have lost their loved ones?"

Kelly hesitated, suddenly very conscious of her actions. Finally she nodded, "Yes I do."

Miss. Brown through her head back and released a cold laugh, "Very well. I could turn this into a class lesson." The grin on her face scared the other students. No one had ever seen this teacher as much as frown before; and now she was grinning! They feared for their lives.

Miss. Brown walked to her desk, hopping on to the shiny oak surface. She crossed her legs smoothly and stared around the classroom.

"The ship 'Poseidon' was wrecked by a rouge wave. As you all have heard they are highly unpredictable acts of nature. The ship which weighed a good 100 million tons was knocked over upside down because of the way it was turned when the wave struck. Does anyone know what side it was on?"

Very few raised their hands. Miss. Brown picked a brunette at the front, she sniffle pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Starboard, which is the right long side of the ship."

Miss. Brown nodded, "That's correct. Had it been turned to the bow or stern there would have been less area to hit there for less chance of it having been flipped so dangerously. That would be my first reason, Kelly."

The girl glared, "So they made a mistake! They had tried to turn the ship no doubt!"

The teacher chuckled again, "Yes, I'm sure they did. Now we come to the main reason I do not mourn. The people did not think of a way out! Pure natural instinct should have kicked in! But, it didn't and they paid for that with their lives. Now can someone tell me what would happen to glass if there is pressure on one side but not the other to equal it out?"

More hands raised, "Yes Steven?"

"The freaking glass is gonna shatter!"

She gave him a pointed look before nodding, "Yes, the glass would break. No matter how much pressure it can hold eventually it shall break! The dinning room of the ship was surrounded by glass. When they were flipped upside down it made an air bubble in the water. So, obviously, what happened?"

Steven spoke up before anyone could raise their hand, "The glass shattered!!"

Miss. Brown rolled her eyes, "Yes Steven, the glass shattered. Do raise your hand next time..."

The boy blushed darkly lowering his gaze to his desk as he mumbled a quick apology.

"Now, was there a way to keep the glass from shattering?"

Kelly glared, "No, there wasn't!"

Miss. Brown smiled again, "Yes… there was. Can anyone think of it?"

The room was silent. No hands rose.

Miss Brown laced her fingers together waiting for one of them to shout something stupid or wrong. No one said anything. A smirk found her lips…

"Water… the water around them could have saved their lives. In order to stop the glass from breaking all they had to do was either break a single window, releasing most of the pressure thus slowing down the process… or fill the room with water from some other source to act as an equal force on the window."

"You're saying they should have drowned themselves!?" Kelly shouted eyes wide in horror.

"No, I'm saying they could have broken the glass and once the room was full enough the water's speed at entering the room would have lessened and those who could swim would have been able to make it out."

The class stared at her wide eyed… she crazy teacher had made a point.

Miss Brown stood from her desk and walked toward the door. She touched the shiny brass knob, "I don't mourn them for the fact that they had a chance to survive but they decided to wait…" She looked up her eyes hard again, "and Miss. Lithwana, don't assume that you were the only person who had someone on that ship…. My brother was there… only, he didn't survive." With that said Miss. Brown walked out the door leaving a group of stunned students.

* * *

AU: So it seems I have made my point! I love this movie to death so don't think I'm bashing it or anything because I'm not. I just was bored and have thought of this every single time I saw the movie, so I decided to finally write it down and post it. Come on flame me, do as you wish. Just tell me what you think. Not to mention, let me know if I should do a whole series like this. Just with different movies. ;D


End file.
